untilted
by Turners Wench
Summary: Riles runs away from her fancy life style and befriends a young newsgirl. See how she reacts to her new surroundings.
1. Default Chapter

"Oh mistress!! Mistress! Time to wake up!!" A maid calls from within the hall.  
  
"Can't I have one more hour!?" a voice mumbles. The maid enters the room and opens the curtains so that the sun light will fill up the room.  
  
"Come on mistress, up and at 'em!" A big yawn is heard right after the maid was talking.  
  
"Do I have to??" Mumbles the young lady.  
  
"Yes, You always have breakfast with your family. Why all of the sudden would you think that?" Replied the maid with a surprising tone.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of doing the same things everyday?" She asked. The maid just nodded and told her to go down for breakfast.  
  
She walks down the stairs and down through the hall and into the main dining room. Here she meets up with her father and mother. Her father is sitting at the end of the table while her mother is to the side next to him. She sits down. Picks up her glass of orange juice and pauses.  
  
"Did you get a good night's sleep dear?" Her mother asked. She just simply nodded. Trough out the meal the family continues to finish.  
  
Four hours later, Her brother and sister come home to visit from college. They throw a big party in a local restaurant. Everyone from family to friends all gather around. Same old people and boring old speeches. She thought to herself. She notices that no one is looking at her, so she makes a run for the door.  
  
"Phew! I thought I'd never get out of there!" She takes a deep sigh and then proceeds to walk on. She takes a walk down in old Bottle Alley and complains that she is tired of all the boring parties and such. She wanted to do some exploring! Something new for a change!  
  
Meanwhile at the other end of Bottle Alley, another young girl who is the same age as the mistress in the beginning, is selling papers with a couple of fellas. The guys were teasing her a little bit about how she couldn't sell as much papers as the guys. She couldn't stand it anymore. She knew they were only kidding, but she didn't want to take their lip. She slammed what was left of her newspapers on the ground and stepped right in front of one of the guys. She froze, and then backed away. She give them sort of an evil look, and turned away.  
  
"I can sell better then you guys! Humph!" She ran in anger and looked back a couple of times. She then bumped in to something. A voice called out. "Hey! Watch where your going next time!" She turned around and was about to get in a fight, but refrained herself from talking. She took a deep breath and a deep sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just lost my temper for a minute. Well the names Maddy, short for Madison."  
  
"I see. Well, Maddy I'm sorry for shouting at you. You should be more careful next time." She replied. "By the way, I'm Riley, but my friends and family call me Riles. 


	2. chaptertwoo

The two girls sat beside the statue and mingled for awhile.  
  
"Oh it's gettin' poitty late. I betta head back." Maddy said while looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Riles looked confused. She didn't know weather to stay alone or go back home. She knew she couldn't ask Maddy if she could stay with her. She was orphan, a newsie. Maddy looked at Riles.  
  
"Do you need a place to stay?" Riles looked around. She thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, do you know a good place?"  
  
"Of course. You can meet da guy dat runs da lodging house. I'm sure he'll have some extra bunks." They walked together to the lodging house. Riles looked up at the sign that read. "News Boys Lodging House."  
  
"You sleep here? But it says." She was interrupted by Maddy.  
  
"News Boys, I know.. It ain't that bad, trust meh!" Maddy took Riles to an old man who looked about in his 70's or so. He wore glasses, a stripped shirt and a vest.  
  
"Dis heah is Kloppman. He'll get ya settled in." Kloppman walked Riles upstairs. She heard a noise from within.  
  
"5-1 Cowboy will sink Skittery, heah." They walked in. Kloppman clapped his hands two times. The room was silent.  
  
"This is Riles, she will be staying with us for awhile." He said. The guys in the room crowed around Riles and warmly greeted her.  
  
** Okay all, this was a pretty boring chapter, but hey cut me some slack! It's 11:02 pm and I'm pooped! Hehe I will update soon! I promise, I just have a lot on my plate.I have gotten people who would like to be in the story, well E-mail or IM me and tell me what your character looks like and all that.It will be gladly appreciated! Thanks! Much luv! IM=rockerbayb05 now go review!!!! Now! Hehe ** 


	3. New Comer

**Alrighty! Heres chappy three! Hope ya like! Oh and the two stars ** means that it's me talking..not the story..just to let ya know!  
  
Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed! I love you!!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~  
  
Riles laid awake in her bunk. She kept thinking how her life is going to be. Never did she once ponder about her family. Suddenly she closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Everyone at the party went home. Riles' family packed up their belongings and headed for the door. Little did they notice, that she wasn't present. They walked home and decided to go to bed.  
  
~ Back at the lodging house ~  
  
Tossing and turning and tossing again. Squirming around in her blankets, She sat up in her bed in a rush. She opened her eyes in a panic. The guy to the bunk next to her couldn't help but overhear her. He gently and quietly slipped out of his bed and tip toed over to her. He tried to look into her eyes for a honest answer. But he couldn't, she kept closing them and started to cry.  
  
" What'sa matta? You'se 'ight?" She lifted her head gracefully.  
  
" I.I don't know." She replied as she didn't remember what happened. He gave her a comforting hug.  
  
" You probably jus' hada nightmare." He whispered as he tried not to wake the others.  
  
"Probably." He started back to his bunk when Riles interrupted with a soft whisper.  
  
"Thanks." He nodded his head and smiled then turned and jumped on the top bunk.  
  
"Good night Riles." He quietly said. They then fell back asleep.  
  
The next morning she heard Kloppman walking up the creaking stairs.  
  
"All right! Sell da papers! Carryin' in the banner!" he yelled as he woke up everyone.  
  
"Come on, don't jus' lay dere!" Maddy told her.  
  
Riles walked with Maddy as she also got to buy and sell papers. She also got to know the newsies better.  
  
"Half eaten/ buried alive man!" **HAHAHA!!! SHUPPPP!!!!**  
  
"Local factories demolished!" were the 'headlines' being called out. Riles couldn't quite grasp what the newsies were doing. But after a brief demonstration, she caught on. By the mid afternoon, they went to the local restaurant, where they always go after selling papes. They ordered their drinks and made a toast to the new comer.  
  
"To Riles, may she always be one of us!" As Jack raised his glass.  
  
"Cheers!" The newsies echoed. She was very pleased. As they were about to put down their glasses, a man with a nice sharp suit, with a little bow tie walked in.  
  
"Heya fellas!" He said smiling.  
  
"Heya Denton!" called the newsies. Denton looks around the room.  
  
"I see we have a new newsie!" Riles stared at him.  
  
"Da names Riles!" She came out in her New York accent. He looked surprised but didn't want to show it. He shook her hand and replied.  
  
"I work for the New York Sun, Brian Denton."  
  
"Please ta meet ya." She's been around the newsies for so long, the accent grew on her plus she wanted to fit in.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Riles' nurse went to go wake up Riles. When she flipped over the covers, her face grew wide. "What's this? What happened?? Oh my lord!!" Flashes went through her mind. She yelled through out the halls waking up the household.  
  
"What's wrong dear nurse?" Riles' mother asked as she squinted her eyes.  
  
"She's gone! Gone!! Gone!!!"  
  
"Clam down, she just probably got up early and went to school." Her father replied. The nurse thought for a moment and choose to believe that story.  
  
"Maybe." She murmured.  
  
**Okay I'm going to stop right there. I'll leave you with a predictable cliffhanger I guess, is that possible? Oh well.you'll just have to wait till I update muhahaha!!! Now go Review please!!!!! I love you forever if you do!!! Lol ! ** 


	4. Later That Day

~ Later that Day ~  
  
Maddy, Riles, Jack, Davey, and Boots all went to visit the most fearful and respected newsie in all of New York. Spot Conlon. They wanted to show Riles all around New York. She didn't know what to expect. Who was this Spot Conlon they speak of? Is he really mean? Riles had many questions, but she didn't want to seem like a coward. As they reach the end of the Brooklyn pier, She saw a young man with a gray hat, with a white undershirt and a blue unbuttoned shirt over it, with red suspenders. He was sitting on the edge of the pier. He than slid off and walked over to them.  
  
"Heya Jackie- Boy!" Jack spit into his hand and held his hand out. Spot did the same and shook hands.  
  
"Heya Spot. How's it goin' ?" Spot grabbed his sling shot and a marble, then began to shoot at a empty beer bottle.  
  
"Not bad, who's dis?" Riles looked at him then proceed to answer his question.  
  
"Da names Riles." Spot looked stunned, he reached for her hand to kiss as she raised her hand to her mouth and spit then reaching out to Spot. Spot quickly did the same. Everyone giggle. Spot smirked as he broke hands with Riles and picked up a marble from the railing. Regaining his toughness.  
  
***OK..short chapter again.. so sorry writers block sucks.. I'll update as soon as I get dialogue moving around in my head. *** 


End file.
